pats_the_super_showfandomcom-20200214-history
TSS "Saga's"
The Alex saga is a 5 part saga that introduces the antagonist side of Alex Nestor. Part 1-The Attack -Alex notices Tyler is sick and is stuck in bed, this gives alex the perfect chance to get revenge. So Alex takes Tyler's favorite stuffed dog, snowflake, and "beats her up". This makes Tyler promise to sue Alex. Part 2-The Lawsuit -Tyler keeps his promise and sues alex, but things don't go as planned when Patrick finds Alex innocent, but suddendly Alex admits his crime and runs away, leaving a mad Tyler and a confused Patrick Part 3-The Search -Tyler and Patrick both look for alex after he ran away admitting his crime, Patrick believes that Alex will be wearing clothes on the picture Patrick has of him. But Tyler see's Alex, but Patrick does not think its Alex as he is wearing different clothes everytime they see him, soon the tables turn on Alex when Patrick finds him in weird clothes and taken alex in Part 4-The Escape -Alex has been put in a semi small jail cell untill their father gets home to punish Alex, But when Tyler leaves and Patrick falls asleep, Alex escapes the cell and leaves Patrick blamed for the escape Part 5-The Conclusion -Tyler, Patrick and Dad(Pat) don't know what to do since Alex escaped again, things change when a small kid addresses them saying he will find Alex, but Tyler suspects the kid IS Alex. Unfourtunetlly Tyler has no proof, and is alone. Soon, he finds the kid and does whatever he can to prove he is Alex. Sadly Tyler fails, and walks away defeated. Alex thinks he won till he slips in info that he is Alex, and tries to escape but Tyler catches him and Patrick reveals his plan worked This 5 parter proved to be trouble at first, but became a fun challenge for TSS cast. At first though this saga was between Alex and Tyler, but had enough trouble for Patrick. In the end Patrick was smarter than everyone thought and knew the kid was Alex, and planned to act stupid to fool Alex The Nightmare Saga this is the 2nd saga in TSS. In this saga: Tyler and a Dream Team fight off a secret evil inside a Dream Reality World Part 1- The Nightmare Tyler is having Dreams of Alex killing him, So he goes into his dreams to fight Alex but find sout that Patrick is there and asks Tyler to join a secret Dream Team to stop Alex Part 2- The Secret Mission Tyler starts his training and is doing pretty well but still has questions for Patrick, which he doesn't answer. Later Tyler and Patrick are put into the Dream World by thomas to find the house key to the Evil Leaders House. They get the key but Alex gets to Tyler and warns him that Patrick hasn't told him everything. Patrick , worried, starts to get his team ready to hunt down the Leader. Part 3- Secrets Revealed Patrick and the rest of the dream team are back to take down the evil leader before he can fufill his plans. The TweetBook Saga This is going to be the 3rd Saga that will most likely start in Season 4 if not season 5. In this saga its a spoof of the Twilight saga dealing with the fight between Facebok users and Twitter Users.